HeroHeroine
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Nunca pensei que alguém fosse fazer tanta falta na minha vida. Infelizmente só dei valor ao que realmente importava quando a perdi. É ela que me dá forças pra seguir em frente para completar minha estúpida vingança. Agora só espero que a morte posso nos u


Sasuke POV

Pra variar /ironia/ mais uma SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e não me incomodo com o fato. Já o Sasuke, Itachi e Kakashi é outra história.

Antes que eu esqueça, a música também não me pertence e sim ao grupo Boys Like Girls.

Deixa um dia eu fico rica e compro os direitos autorais só pra mim. Jura né? ¬¬

Antes que eu esqueça, se alguma coisa não estiver de acordo com a história original ou o comportamento dos personagens parecer OOC relevem ok? Eu não li o mangá todo ainda por único motivo: falta de dinheiro pra comprá-lo e também não vi o anime por culpa do pc que não quer rodar os episódios que eu baixei (. Mais duas coisas: eu li em alguma fic que a Karin era ruiva, então deixei ela assim e se você for sentimental demais, pegue uma caixinha de lenços de papel, acredite, você vai precisar eu consegui a incrível façanha de chorar /escrevendo/ desde o começo da fic.

Boa leitura

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke POV

Eu caminhava ao lado de meus companheiros de time, companheiros que me faziam sentir mais sozinho do que quando eu estava em Konoha. Pensava na última batalha, em que mais uma vez deixei o assassino de meu clã vivo, mas esta, diferente das outras, causou marcas mais profundas do que poderia imaginar.

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around**

É muito tarde baby, não tem volta

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou minha companheira de time, Karin.

- Sakura... – a nome escapou de meus lábios antes que percebesse.

Vi Karin mudar sua expressão alegre para uma de raiva ao ver que eu confundi seu nome. Pouco me importava o que ela achava ao deixava de achar. Tudo que me importava era matar Itachi, de uma vez por todas.

Quando achei que ele já tinha tirado tudo que algum dia eu amei, o destino novamente me tira a única pessoa que foi capaz de me amar, apesar de tudo que eu fiz. Na batalha, perdi minha única razão de ainda estar vivo, perdi minha flor de cerejeira. Quando finalmente percebi que a amo, ela morre para me salvar. Do que importou se agora eu vivo somente como um zumbi? Esperando que a morte possa nos unir, pois tive todas as chances para ser feliz e escolhi a vingança.

Tenho que matar o Itachi de uma vez por todas, pois não quero que ninguém sofra o que eu sofri.

Escuto meus companheiros me chamando novamente, impacientes, pois eu não lhes dava a mínima atenção.

**I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**

Eu tenho minhas mãos no meu bolso e minha cabeça em uma nuvem

**This is how I do**

E é assim que eu fico

**When I think about you**

Quando penso em você

Antes de finalmente lhes dar atenção, sinto uma fina lágrima tracejar o meu rosto. Sequei-a rapidamente antes de me voltar pra eles.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Suigetsu.

Novamente respondo com meu silêncio. Eles nunca iriam entender. Já era difícil admitir pra mim mesmo que eu a amava, imagine a eles.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso, como eu fazia quando ainda tinha 12 anos de idade e comecei a andar, sem me importar com o que eles iriam achar, álias, nunca me importei mesmo, por que deveria começar agora? Levantou meu olhar pra o céu e começar a observar as nuvens, enquanto esperava meus companheiros de equipe para prosseguirmos viagem. Hábito que me lembra o Nara, mas diferente dele, para mim, todas as nuvens tem a forma de flores de Sakura, que irremediavelmente me lembram a kunoichi(1) rosada que assistir morrer em meus braços. Por que o destino foi tão cruel comigo? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

**I never thought that you could break me apart**

Nunca pensei que você poderia me quebrar em pedaços

**I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart**

Eu mantenho um sorriso sinistro em um buraco no meu coração

Ouço o barulho de passos se dirigindo para onde eu estava.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke? – perguntou Juugo.

Dizer a verdade ajudaria em meus objetivos? Com certeza não, além de deixá-los mais preocupados, principalmente Karin.

- Você está diferente, desde que a gente encontrou o Itachi. – completou Suigetsu. – Além disso, você está se importando com os sentimentos da Karin, de nós. O que aconteceu, hein?

- Você nunca entenderia. – continuei a caminhar com passos firmes.

Eu vi a mulher que eu amo se sacrificar por mim, para que eu pudesse completar minha vingança. Vocês nunca entenderiam, porque nunca entenderam o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor. Nunca pensei que pudesse saborear esse sentimento. Para mim, minha vida se resumia em ódio e vingança, nunca pensei que algum dia iria amar. Quando menos esperava esse sentimento já estava instalado em mim, comecei a perceber isso no dia em que fugi da vila, quando minha amada tentou me deter e eu a ignorei completamente, fiz pouco caso dos seus sentimentos. Hoje me arrependo tanto de ter dito somente um obrigado quando meu coração me dizia para completar aquela palavra tão vazia, mas que para mim era repleta de significados.

Você preencheu o enorme vazio em meu peito e me fez sentir completo pela primeira vez desde que perdi meus pais, porém, neste momento me sinto quebrado, despedaçado. Do que adiantou te afastar de mim se agora nem eu posso alcançá-la. É uma dor que nunca imaginei sentir. Mantenho a máscara de frieza por fora, mas por dentro sinto meu coração protestar.

**You want to get inside**

Você quer entrar  
**Then you need to get in line**

Então você precisa entrar na fila

**But not this time**

Mas não dessa vez

Caminhando sem rumo, procurando alguma pista que nos leve até ele, novamente sem sucesso. Essa busca esta se tornando mais exaustiva a cada dia. O que me consola e dá forças pra seguir em frente é sua imagem e a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde estaremos juntos novamente. Eu preciso de você, do seu carinho, do amor que você dedicava somente a mim. Foram seus pequenos gestos que te fizeram entrar em meu coração. Será que é tão difícil entender que só você poderá me reconstruir novamente? Sei que isso não é possível, não nesse momento.

**Cause you caught me off guard**

Porque você me capturou de guarda baixa

**Now I'm running and screaming**

Agora eu estou correndo e gritando

Matar o Itachi deixou de ser uma simples vingança e tornou-se uma obsessão. Eu preciso fazer isso para ter minha paz de espírito.

- Pra onde vamos agora?

Pude sentir a preocupação contida na voz de Karin. Senti o leve charka do meu irmão. Sabia que ele estava muito distante dali.

- Vila Oculta da Névoa.

- Está tudo bem?

Não respondi. Não sei nem porque ela pergunta se sabe que não obterá resposta. Álias, a Sakura fazia à mesma coisa. Kuso(2). Por que tudo em lembra ela? Como um ser irritante com ela conseguiu ter tanto poder sobre mim?

Até agora me perguntou quando foi que comecei a amá-la. Acho que sempre, só que fui burro, cego e idiota ao ponto de não perceber o que eu sentia por você. Precisei te perder pra finalmente se tocar dos meus sentimentos. Mas do que adiantou se sinto minha alma sangrar e meu coração implorar por um toque seu? Eu preciso de você. Todo o meu corpo pede por você.

**I ****feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

Eu sinto como um herói e você é minha heroína

Continuamos nossa caminha em direção a vila, em silêncio, algo incrível a Karin, mas deixa quieto. Há cada passo que dava eu fazia um balanço da minha vida. Cinco anos como nukenin(3) me fizeram refletir se tomei as melhores decisões, se fiz tudo certo. Depois de tanto tempo foragido e de ter sobrevivido a tanta coisa, me sinto como um herói no meio de uma guerra. Acaso ou destino? Isso não me importa, não mais. Você é e sempre será minha heroína, meu porto seguro, meu amor, minha paixão e principalmente a mulher da minha vida. Eu vivo somente por sua causa e nada nem ninguém vai poder mudar isso.

**I won't try to philosophize**

Não tentarei filosofar

**I'll just take a deep breath an****d I'll look in your eyes**

Somente irei respirar fundo e olhar em seus olhos

**This is how I feel**

É assim que me sinto

**And its so so real**

E é tão tão real

_**#Flashback#**_

Sakura se jogou na minha frente, recebendo a ataque mortal de meu irmão. Paralisei na hora. Vi o corpo dela cair para trás, mais precisamente em meus braços.

Estava espantado, com os olhos arregalados. Nunca pensei que o amor que ela sentia por mim chegaria a esse ponto e nem ao menos sabia porque meu coração estava tão apertado.

- Sa.. Sa... Sasuke-kun... – ouvi a voz dela sair entrecortada. Senti sua vida escapando por entre as minhas mãos.

- Não fala nada. – era impossível manter a frieza naquele momento. – Você vai ficar bem! – tudo que eu mais queria era acreditar em minhas próprias palavras, mas nem para mim elas pareciam verdadeiras.

- Aishiteiru(4).

Surpresa. Foi a primeira coisa que senti ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Continuei surpreso, pois no instante seguinte ela me beijou. Entreabri meus lábios rapidamente e aprofundei aquele beijo, com esperança de que durasse para sempre. Sentir a língua dela se movimentando junto a minha causou um arrepio em meu corpo. Juntei ainda mais nossos corpos como se isso pudesse mantê-la viva.

Tivemos que nos separar, pois o ar começou a faltar. Olhei para ela e vi que ainda mantinha seus olhos fechadas. Queria poder ver, nem que fosse pela última vez, o brilho de seus olhos esverdeados. Comecei a me desesperar ao ver que não respirava.

- SAKURA!

Meu coração começou a apertar dolorosamente. Só agora percebi o que ela representava pra mim. Eu a amo e nem fui capaz de dizer isso a ela. Senti o selo começar a formigar e se espalhar por meu corpo. As asas começaram a brotar em meu corpo, no entanto, ainda tinha consciência de meus atos e abraçava minha flor.

Senti todos os olhares cravados em mim. Alguns surpresos, outros assustados. 'Voei' até Naruto. Ele me olhava num misto de raiva e surpresa.

- O que...

- Agora não. Só me prometa uma coisa. Se eu morrer, enterre-me junto dela.

Com certeza ele não entendeu direito meu pedido, mas isso não me importava.

- Aishiteirumo(5). – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.

Relutante, entreguei o corpo de minha flor ao meu melhor amigo. Olhei para o rosto dela pela última vez, sentindo as lágrimas finalmente percorrerem o meu rosto. Naruto me olhou surpreso, até porque era a primeira vez que eu chorava em toda a minha vida.

- Adeus Naruto.

Nem o deixei retrucar alguma coisa e voei para cima do meu irmão. No fundo, sabia que nunca mais o veria. Até porque, mesmo se eu sobrevivesse à luta não iria agüentar a solidão novamente.

_**#Fim do Flashback#**_

**I got a closet filled up to the brim**

Eu tenho um armário cheio até o topo

**With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons**

Com os fastasmas do meu passado e os esqueletos

Após um longo tempo de caminhada, demos uma pequena pausa.

- Você vai querer algo, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou-me Karin, sorrindo.

- Não.

Respondi somente isso antes que falasse algo besteira. O sorriso da Sakura era mais cativante que o da minha companheira e preferia muito mais minha flor falando meu nome de modo tão carinhoso do que ela. Balancei a cabeça freneticamente tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Ficar comparando as duas não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Doía demais pensar nela.

Murmurei um já volto e me afastei de meus companheiros. Precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar antes de reencontrá-los. Pensar no passado trazia a tona sentimentos e lembranças que eu desejava manter presos em meu coração.

Mergulhei minha cabeça na água fria do lago que acabei de encontrar. Quando voltei novamente para a superfície, parecia que meu reflexo na água era o mesmo do dia do massacre do clã. Os mesmos olhos assustados e surpresos. Esse não era o rumo que eu queria que minha vida tomasse, porém agora é tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Eu serei o eterno vingador e o último Uchiha sobre a terra, pois quando finalmente matar o Itachi, finalmente me juntarei a você. Só peço que me espere, Sakura.

**And I don't know why**

E eu não sei porque

**You'd even try**

Você ainda tentaria

**But I won't lie**

Mas não irei mentir

- Minha doce Sakura. – deixo escapar.

Senti um leve calor me envolver. Olhei para os lados esperando encontrar Karin, mas a única coisa que encontro é o vazio a minha frente. Sinto um calorzinho em minha bochecha. Sentia como se Sakura estivesse ao meu lado, me dizendo que me esperaria.

Fechei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu precisava desesperadamente dela que estava começando a ter alucinações. Quando abri meus orbes ônix uma flor de Sakura se encontrava aos meus pés. Abaixei-me e peguei a flor que tanto me lembrava dela. Era como se ela mostrasse que estava ali, ao meu lado, como sempre esteve.

Dei um pequeno sorriso. Apesar de saber que era uma mera coincidência, meu coração implorava para que ela realmente estivesse ao meu lado. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter preso em meu coração todo o amor que eu sinto por ela.

**Cause you caught me off guard**

Porque você me capturou de guarda baixa

**Now I'm running and screaming**

Agora eu estou correndo e gritando

Com passos lentos, volto para onde meus companheiros me esperam, ainda segurando a flor de Sakura entre meus dedos.

- Onde encontrou essa flor? – pude sentir a surpresa contida na voz de Karin.

- No lago. – dei as costas para ela.

- Mas como? Sakuras são exclusivas da primavera e nós estamos no verão.

Depois dessa frase, senti meu coração disparar. Como era possível que aquela flor estivesse ali? Em vez de me trazer felicidade ela me trazia tristeza. Queria tanto que Sakura estivesse ao meu lado. Nunca pensei que amar doeria tanto. Cada dia que passa eu sofra mais com sua ausência e com a falta que você me faz..

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

Eu sinto como um herói e você é minha heroína

**Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

Você sabe que seu amor é o pecado mais doce?

Karin continuou com seu monólogo, sem que eu sequer escutasse uma palavra que ela dizia.

Meus pés me levavam automaticamente para a vila oculta da Névoa, mas meus pensamentos estavam muito distantes dali, mas precisamente em minha flor de cerejeira.

Sinto uma kunai passar de raspão pelo meu rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte em minha bochecha.

- Para um grande e poderoso Uchiha, você é um fracote!

Sinto meu sangue ferver com essas palavras, tudo por estar pensando naquela irritante. Ativo meu sharingan. Ele vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo. Travo uma feroz batalha com ele e mais uma vez saio vencedor, o herói do campo de batalha. Sim, novamente foi ela quem me deu forças para vencer. O laço que nos uni, o amor que sentimos um pelo outro, mesmo em mundos diferentes, nosso amor permanece. Mesmo não sendo o certo, e muitos não entenderiam, esse é o mais doce sentimento que poderia experimentar, sem isso, não saberia viver, pois agora minha vida tem um sentido. Eu vivo por você e por causa de você.

**And I feel a weakness coming on**

E eu sinto uma fraqueza vindo

**Never felt so good to be so wrong**

Nunca foi tão bom ser tão errado

Volto caminhando lentamente para perto de meus companheiros. Sinto que eles estão surpresos por eu ter sido pego tão facilmente.

- Não me perguntem nada. – disse seco e cortante.

Não estava a fim de ouvir perguntas sobre o ocorrido, muito menos respondê-las. Tudo culpa da Sakura. Até quando esse inferno vai continuar? Tem como minha vida ficar pior?

A resposta a minha pergunta estava logo a frente. Dois Akatsukis estavam encostados numa árvore próxima.

- Ele era tão fraco que me surpreende você ter caído tão fácil num truque tão barato. – disse o da direita.

Ele precisava me lembrar do fato? Sinto um calor envolver minha mão. Sabia que ela estava ao meu lado, como sempre esteve. Deixei escapar um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por eles.

- A vingança tornou-se sua fraqueza. – disse o segundo, tentando me tirar do sério.

- Errado. – permiti-me dar um sorriso, mesmo que fosse pequeno. – Seja lá quem for você.

- Você continua meu ototou(6) tolo. – vi meu irmão ser aproximar lentamente. – Não consegue nem admitir o que para todos está claro.

- Você não me conhece e não sabe nada da minha vida. – sinto meu sangue ferver de ódio.

Ele me tirou a felicidade e depois vem achando que me conhece. A única pessoa que realmente me conhece não está mais aqui. Só a Sakura conseguiu chegar até o meu verdadeiro eu. Essa era a minha chance, de finalmente por um ponto final na história.

Lancei uma chuva de kunais e shuriken em direção ao meu irmão. Como esperado, ele se esquivou de todas.

- Se me enfrentar, você irá morrer! E seu sonho de reconstruir o clã irá por água abaixo.

- Não me importo de morrer desde que leve você comigo!

- Não sabia que você se importava tanto com a rosadinha.

- Não abra sua boca imunda pra falar da Sakura! – gritei, e pude sentir novamente o selo se espalhar.

Batalhamos ferozmente um contra o outro, para no final ninguém vencer e ainda por cima estava gravemente ferido.

- Eu vou te esperar, Sasuke-kun.

Eu ouvi claramente a voz da Sakura e o doce perfume que ela emanava entraram pelas minhas narinas. Definitavamente não era fruto da minha imaginação. Era tão reconfortante saber que ela me esperava e ainda me amava. Adormeci embalado pelo perfume dela e seu calor tão aconchegante.

**And then you turned me around**

E então você me transformou

Finalmente acordei, para perceber que passei dias naquele estado quase vegetativo.

- Ainda bem que você acordou, Sasuke-kun. – exclamou Karin.

Apesar das dores que sentia, sentei de frente para a "ruiva". Não gostava dessa proximidade, mas não tinha escolha no momento.

- Quem é Sakura? – perguntou-me Suigetsu.

Por acaso ele pensa que vou responder? Continuo em silêncio enquanto Karin cuidava de meus ferimentos.

- Você se importa com ela? – dessa vez fui Juugo quem fez a pergunta.

- Não. – depois dessa resposta a dama de nosso time pareceu mais feliz.

Ela não tem certa importância na minha vida. Ela é a minha vida. Fui ela que me transformou no que sou hoje. Um shinobi que tem um sentido para viver.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

Eu perguntei alguma coisa a ele? Será que não era mais que óbvio que eu não quero tocar no assunto? Acho que não, pois eles continuam com perguntas sobre o meu passado, passado que a muito eu quero esquecer, pois me lembra as decisões erradas que tomei, muitas das quais me arrependo amargamente.

**Had my heart all locked down**

Tinha meu coração todo trancado

- Por que não responde, Uchiha? – escuto uma voz próxima.

Viro a cabeça para me deparar com os ninjas de Konoha. Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino e Kakashi, sendo que foi o primeiro que me fez a pergunta.

- Desde quando vocês estão ai? – perguntou Suigetsu, poupando o meu trabalho de ter que perguntar.

- Desde quando ele acordou! – respondeu Ino, apontando para mim. – Pelo jeito você não se importou nem um pouco com a Sakura, ela sempre te amou, muito mais que eu e você sempre a desprezou! E pensar que ela morreu por você. Você não tem...

- CALA A BOCA, INO! – Só depois que me dei conta que havia gritado. Todos olhavam espantados pra mim. – Já tenho minha consciência pra me culpar, não preciso de você pra isso.

- E depois diz que não se importa.

Lancei um olhar frio e cortante a Juugo que o fez calar na hora. Voltei-me para Kakashi em seguida.

- Se eu morrer, enterre-me junto dela?

Encontrei os orbes negros de Kakashi. Percebi pela sua expressão que ele entendeu meu pedido. Ele somente concordou com a cabeça e seguimos cada um para sua direção.

O time continuou a me encher de perguntas e eu respondi com meu silêncio. Até parece que vou abrir meu coração pra eles. Não fiz isso nem pra Sakura, até porque não precisei, ela me entendia sem que eu precisasse fazer isso. Conseguiu o que ninguém tinha conseguido até então, quebrar a barreira de gelo do meu coração e se instalar nele. Álias, ela foi a única que conseguiu chegar até ali. Ela e Naruto. Cada um a sua maneira. Além deles, ninguém conseguiu chegar tão perto de mim.

**I'm feeling like a new born child**

Estou me sentindo como uma criança recém-nascida

**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**

Toda vez que eu tenho uma chance de vê-la sorrir

No momento, pensar em meus antigos companheiros de time trazia a tona sentimentos que há muito não sentia. Lembrava de cada momento passado ao lado deles. As idiotice do Naruto e a alegria contagiante de Sakura, que eu daria tudo só para poder ver novamente.

Passamos por um pequeno vilarejo no caminho. Até que vejo uma pequena criança sendo "maltratada" por um menino que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela.

- Como se eu fosse sentir alguma coisa por uma criatura como você. – ouvi ele falar, debochando da pequena, que tinha os meus cabelos rosas de minha flor e o mesmo sorriso, apesar de todas as palavras dirigidas a ela.

Não aguentei mais vê-la sofrendo em silêncio daquela maneira. Aproximei de onde se encontravam, causando medo e espanto em todos.

- Não a trate assim. – peguei a pequena no colo que sorriu docemente para mim, da mesma maneira que minha flor. – Um dia você pode se arrepender amargamente e ser tarde demais pra isso.

- Não me importo. – disse ainda sorrindo. – Já estou acostumada a não ser importante para ninguém.

- Não diga isso. – disse sério.

- Kammy Kishimoto (falta de criatividade para nome é fogo ¬¬). – como ela conseguia sorrir tanto?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Aproveite que não é todo dia que ele abre a boca. – tinha que ser o Suigetsu atrapalhar.

- Não pode ser tão sério. Assim não vai conseguir arrumar uma namorada. – sorriu, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia. Se ela soubesse a verdade não diria isso.

Meu olhar se tornou triste. Por minha culpa perdi a Sakura. Tudo que mais desejava era estar perto da minha flor de cerejeira. Sinto-a enlaçar minha mão, a que não estava segurando a Kam. Voltei a depositar a pequena no chão.

- Um dia todos vão te dar o valor que você merece e ele vai ver o quanto está errado.

- Como sabe? – seus cristalinos olhos azuis se iluminaram.

- Experiência própria.

- E você teve sua felicidade? – perguntou ainda sorrindo, fazendo-me lembrar cada vez mais de Sakura e como seus mínimos sorrisos acalentavam o meu coração.

- Ainda não. – disse sério. – Cuide-se. – beijei a testa da pequena, que ficou imensamente feliz com o gesto. Pude perceber que ninguém dava valor a ela. Espero sinceramente que ela não tenha o mesmo destino da Sakura.

**It's not complicated**

Não é complicado

Todos ficaram paralisados com nossa presença, afinal, eu era considerado perigoso. Permito-me um pequeno sorriso. Virei só pra saborear a reação que causei naquelas pessoas. No meio de toda a mutidão avistei a pequena. Ela sorria e acenava em minha direção. Era parecia a irmão mais nova de Sakura. Até suas personalidades eram parecidas, até que algo imprevisto aconteceu.

Os Akatsukis atacaram justamente aquela vila. Sumi num segundo e reapareci na frente da Kam, salvando do ataque de um deles.

- Sasuke-kun. – ela me abraçou tão forte que dava para sentir de longe o quanto ela estava com medo.

- Você a salvou só porque ela lembra a rosadinha?

Preciso dizer quem era? Acertou em cheio se pensou no psicótico do meu irmão. Dessa vez não me transformei em demônio, álias, não podia, não com ela em meus braços. Sinto que meu companheiros de time se aproximaram de onde estava.

- Apesar de tudo, estamos com você, Sasuke. – disse-me Suigetsu e pela primeira vez pude sentir algo por eles que não fosse indiferença.

- Karin, preciso de um favor seu.

- Diga. – a voz dela parecia carregada de emoção.

- Tire a Kam daqui e leve-a em segurança para Konoha.

- O que?

- Entregue-a para o Naruto e diga que é um pedido meu!

- Mas...

- Agora. – meu tom era frio e seco.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Sasuke-kun.

- Infelizmente eu não posso cuidar de você, pequena.

- Mas eu quero você, não outro.

- Se acreditar, eu sempre estarei com você, aqui e aqui. – apontei respectivamente para seu coração e sua cabeça.

Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas confirmaram que ela já tinha entendido meu recado. Mesmo sendo tão pequena, ela foi capaz de compreender o que nem meus companheiros de time foram. Karin desapareceu rapidamente do campo de batalha trazendo uma certa paz ao meu coração, pois sabia que Kam estava a salvo.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não interfiram na minha luta.

Eu e Itachi corremos um em direção ao outro. Um de nós ou os dois não sairiam vivos dessa batalha. Foi mais fácil encarar a morte do que imaginei.

**I was so jaded**

Eu era tão tedioso

Metal contra Metal. Ficamos nos encarando por breves segundos, e pude vislumbrar a sombra do que um dia foi a pessoa que eu mais admirei.

- Vai continuar só me encarando, ototou(6) tolo?

Separei bruscamente dele. Sharingan versus Mangekyou Sharingan(7).

-Tem certeza que quer me enfrentar? Você sabe que só encontrará a morte!

Havia algo de diferente no tom que ele usou. Seria compaixão, ternura? Acho que estou a beira da insanidade para achar uma coisa dessas.

- Gomen Nasai(8). – ele sussurrou tom baixo que ainda duvido que tenha sido isso mesmo que ele pronunciou.

No segundo seguinte sinto ele me atingir com seu poderoso golpe, o Susanoo (9). Minha derrota estava tão próxima que até sentia ela. Não podia acabar assim, não desse jeito. Fecho meus olhos por breves segundo, sentindo novamente o aconchegante calor me envolver e o cheiro de Sakuras penetrar em meus sentidos. Minha flor estava ali, ao meu lado, dando-me forças para seguir em frente. Abandonei tudo que algum dia eu amei para conseguir essa vingança, não podia deixar meu irmão vencer daquela maneira.

Incrivelmente, levantei-me devagar, para a surpresa de todos. Minha maior motivação estava ali, ao meu lado, como sempre esteve. Era tudo que bastava para vencer o psicótico do meu irmão.

Vi seu corpo tombar no campo de batalha. O dele não era o único. Os ninjas de Konoha se juntaram a nossa luta e lutavam contra os Akatsukis, inclusive Juugo e Suigetsu. Minha vingança estava completa e senti o sabor de dever cumprido.

A beira da morte vi o quanto errada tinha sido minha vida. O quanto errei e não admitia. Tudo isso eu nome da vingança que como Sakura já previa não me trouxe felicidade, ou contrário, só me trouxe ainda mais tristezas e feridas ao meu coração já machucado. Tudo que desejava e sabia que não poderei fazer era reparar meus erros passados. E principalmente agradecer a Naruto e Kakashi por terem se tornados exemplos na minha vida.

Vejo um vulto correr para cá. Suas vestes laranja, mesmo a distância, são inconfundíveis. Sorrio serenamente pela primeira vez em minha vida. Nossos olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez. Meus olhos revelavam tudo o que não conseguia transformar em palavras. Arigatou(10), Naruto, por ainda me considerar digno de sua confiança e ter sido um exemplo de irmão pra mim.

Sinto meu corpo pesar e minha cabeça rodar. Vou perdendo a consciência aos poucos. Vivo ou morto? Não sei. Espero que morto, pois só assim encontrarei minha flor de cerejeira. A vida nos separou e a morte irá nos unir. Só peço que me espere mais um pouco, Sakura, logo, logo voltaremos a nos encontrar.

Owari (11)

Acabei ç.ç Estou chorando até agora. Álias, eu chorei desde que comecei essa fic. Morri de pena do Sasuke. Ele não merecia metade do que aconteceu. Bem, agradeço a todos que conseguiram chegar até aqui.

Antes que eu esqueça, as cenas de luta fica na imaginação de cada um. Não consigo escrever cenas de luta no presente momento.

Mini-Dicionário

(1) kunoichi – ninja mulher

(2) Kuso – droga!

(3) Nukenin - Ninjas que abandonaram por motivos pessoais ou traíram o seu vilarejo.

(4) Aishiteiru – eu te amo

(5) Aishiteirumo – eu também te amo

(6) ototou – irmão mais novo

(7) Mangekyou Sharingan - O nível mais avançado do Sharingan, só é conseguido, segundo Uchiha Itachi, matando seu amigo mais próximo.

(8) Gomem nasai – me desculpe

(9) Susanoo – o golpe supremo do Itachi

(10) Arigatou - Obrigado

(11) Owari – fim

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Review são muito bem vindas, além de melhor muito o potencial da autora não gasta nem dois minutos do seu dia


End file.
